


Tsumego by Harukami [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Shindou Hikaru is twenty-one when he realizes that he has been in love with Touya Akira for approximately nine years.





	Tsumego by Harukami [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tsumego](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4895) by Harukami. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011.

**Title** : Tsumego  
**Author** : Harukami  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
**Character** : Hikaru/Akira  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Shindou Hikaru is twenty-one when he realizes that he has been in love with Touya Akira for approximately nine years.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://harukami.livejournal.com/774620.html)  
**Length** 0:08:00  
Downoad Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Tsumego%20by%20Harukami.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
